


It's just the way you make me feel

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Smut, fun fun fun, tour smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: There is something about hotel rooms that makes Dan want to fuck.(basically soft, calm, hotel room smut for you guys)





	It's just the way you make me feel

There is something about hotel rooms that makes Dan want to fuck. 

It’s a silly, crude thought that makes its way into his mind while he’s kissing Phil’s lips, lying side by side on the big, white, hotel bed. He doesn’t know if it’s the change from their usual routine or the fact they don’t need to worry about cleaning after themselves, but more often than not, when they stay in a hotel room, he just gets that urge. 

He tells Phil that, while Phil pulls away from his lips and kisses down his neck, making Dan fist his hands around the material of the soft, unfamiliar sheet. It makes Phil laugh, which is, quite frankly, not the response he’s looking for while telling his boyfriend how turned on he is, but Phil’s laugh has a nice sound to it nonetheless and the vibration feels good against Dan’s skin, so he lets it go. 

Everything is slow tonight. Their kisses, touches, words. They’re tired, exhausted, barely made it from the venue to the hotel. They forced themselves to take a quick shower to wash the sweat away, forced themselves to put back some clothes on so they could order room services. 

Dan made the call, as much as he didn’t want to. One look at Phil could tell him he was at his limit with human interaction for the day, and the last thing he wanted was to push him that little extra bit that could make a good, exciting day turn into an unpleasant memory. (Doesn’t mean he didn’t whine about it though, just a little, because he knows Phil knows he doesn’t really mind). 

They did well, Dan thinks. No, he knows. They both could feel that realization settle while walking out of the theater after the show and making their way to the car. The audience was buzzing with excitement and adrenalin, and so were the both of them. It could have gone better, a small, nagging voice reminds him, but he pushes it aside. It was good, and good is already way better than his pre-show nervous mind thought it would be. 

And now, he just really, really wants to let go. He knows they probably don’t have the energy to do a lot tonight. His belly feels full and his mind feels slow and all he really wants is to touch and be touched and sometimes that’s more than enough. Sometimes, that’s all he wants. Sex can be a lot of things, and tonight, it’s this. Slow hands against body and soft kisses against skin. 

His arms are moving all over Phil’s body, feeling the soft, warm skin under his fingertips. He knows this body so well, knows every curve and mole, studied it over more than 8 years. And still, it never fails to amaze him how much Phil likes being touched like that. How he allows Dan to grab and caress and explore. It feels like one of the 7 wonders of the world, he thinks, and then says it out loud, making Phil laugh again. 

“You’re being weird,” Phil says, because he’s good at a lot of things, but giving and receiving verbal affection never was one of them. 

“Yeah,” Dan says, because his mind is fuzzy and clouded with love and exhaustion and maybe he is being a little weird, “Must be the hotel, I don’t know.” 

He moves a little down the bed to take one of Phil’s nipples in his mouth, licking the nub with his tongue and sucking gently. Phil lets out a shuddered breath, hand moving up to tangle in Dan’s hair, making sure Dan’s mouth stays pressed to him. Discovering how sensitive Phil’s nipples are is probably one of Dan’s greatest achievements in life. 

“You looked so good today, on stage and before. Everyone were talking about it on twitter,” Dan says when he pulls away, pushing Phil a little backwards so he could get to his other nipple. The angle is a little awkward, with both of them still on their sides, but he loves how closely pressed they are to each other and right now he really doesn’t feel like moving. 

“We said we’d avoid twitter until tomorrow,” Phil says, but his words are a little slurred and Dan can tell he’s getting lost in the feeling. It’s a useless reprimand anyway, because he knows Dan can never help himself, and Dan sucks on his nipple little harder to make him forget about it completely. 

The action makes Phil let out a yelp, shoving a leg between Dan’s and grinding on his thigh with force, like he can’t hold back anymore, making Dan feel a charge go through his entire body. 

Dan kisses Phil’s chest a few more times before making his way back to his face, kissing his jaw and the corner of his mouth before finally getting to his lips, hands cupping Phil’s cheeks. Phil kisses back deeply but slowly, sloppy and wet and so so good Dan can’t help but sigh into it. 

Phil reaches his hand between them then, forcing its way between their tightly pressed bodies so he could take a hold of Dan’s cock and start working it. 

Dan never knew he could love hand jobs as much as he does until he met Phil. touching his cock like that always felt like something he did when there was no other option, when there was nobody else to give him something better. 

But being touched by Phil’s soft, warm hand, never failed to prove him wrong. There is something intimate, intoxicating, in knowing that Phil knows exactly how Dan likes to touch himself, knows where to press harder and where to be more gentle. Knows when to go fast and hard and when to slow down and move in tight, long strokes. 

He’s vaguely aware that Phil is still grinding on his thigh in short, uncoordinated movements, and the knowledge makes something drop from his stomach to his crotch, making him feel even more aroused. 

And when Phil dips his fingers just the right way into his foreskin, rubbing the pad of his thumb on just the right place, Dan feels himself letting go with a quiet noise, something between a sigh and a moan that gets muffled by Phil’s mouth. It’s not an earth shuddering orgasm, but it feels nice and warm and lovely, and at that moment it’s exactly what he’s after. 

Phil is working him through it until Dan flinches away from his touch, and then he’s moving his wet, cum covered hand to his own cock, thumb rubbing at his head, letting out a satisfied noise. Phil stops kissing him then, but his mouth is still close to his face and he ducks his head just a little bit, panting against Dan’s chin. 

Dan wraps his arms around Phil, roaming his body until his hands settle on the soft swell of Phil’s arse, and he can feel Phil’s breath hitching when he squeezes the flesh, can hear him moan louder than he did the entire night when Dan spreads his cheeks, just a little, just to sweep his thumb from Phil’s hole to his perineum, pressing down on the sensitive skin. 

Apparently, that’s enough to push Phil over the edge, and Dan can feel his body spasm against his when he comes, the warm liquid hits his stomach. His orgasm lasts longer than usual, even though they really didn’t do anything special, and Dan presses his finger to that one spot behind Phil’s balls one more time, just to hear him let out another moan.

When he’s done, Phil lifts up his head and looks at Dan in a way that makes him a little dizzy. “I love you,” Phil says, and kisses him right after, probably to take away from how sincere he sounds at that moment. Dan doesn’t mind though, he kisses back soft, lingering, mumbling “I love you too,” against Phil’s warm lips. 

 

And when they pull away they’re both breathing hard and smiling even harder, and Phil’s hair looks messy and his eyes look tired and it’s all so familiar, even though they’re in a new place, that it makes Dan’s heart ache with it. 

“I think I like that hotel fetish of yours,” Phil says suddenly, cheekily, and all Dan can manage to do is laugh, feeling a little delusional with exhaustion and content. And really, Dan thinks, it doesn’t really matter where they are, as long as they get to be there together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling really ill and have a fever so idk this might be rubbish lol but i hope you like it!!  
> please leave a comment telling me what you think :')  
> and come say hello on tumblr! phantasticlizzy


End file.
